Electronic devices may include micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) are used in a variety of devices and applications. MEMS may include, for example, a pressure sensor. The consumer pressure sensor market is becoming mainly ASP driven. The main expense factor for today's pressure sensor modules is the quasi-standard open cavity LGA package which can represent 60% of the manufacturing costs. Generally it may be desired to use a low cost molded package in order to reduce manufacturing costs. Some MEMS, such as pressures sensors, are very sensitive to mechanical stress. Thick silicone glue inside a package may be used to decouple mechanical stress from a MEMS stress is from the MEMS by thick silicone glue inside the package. However, stress decoupling on package level with silicone glue is not possible in standard molded packages. Additionally, the mold compound can exert stress which depends on environmental factors such as humidity and temperature. As a consequence, it is not possible to use molded pressure sensor packages.